Tombent du ciel
by Hinaqua
Summary: Petit OS tout mignon sur nos deux meilleurs amis qui font une étrange découverte à l'âge de 5 ans à l'époque de Noël. Ils se retrouveront 10 ans plus tard à la même époque mais avec un climat un peu différent entre eux .


Il se rappelait de quand ils étaient petits, son voisin et lui, de comment ils s'amusaient tout les deux en passant de terrible pirate des mers, à cow-boys du fard west, de comment ils étaient déchirés de se séparer à la venue des fêtes de fin d'année, pour aller les passer avec leur famille respective. Ils n'avaient passé qu'un seul noël ensemble, sûrement le meilleur de tous. Ils n'avaient pas plus de 5 ou 6 ans, ils étaient insouciants, et ça, c'était magique.  
><em>23 Décembre<em> :

Naruto: Saskeeeeeeeey! *saute sur Sasuke et l'entraîne dans sa chute*  
><span>Sasuke<span>: Raaaah Narutooo! Fait attention! J'ai un blouson tout neuf!  
><span>Naruto<span>: Desolé Saskey...  
><span>Kushina<span>:Aller Naruto je vais rentrer avec Mikoto à la maison, toi tu peux rester jouer ici avec Sasuke mais vous jouez calmement, d'accord?  
><span>Naruto<span>: Oui maman! ^D^ ALLER VIENT SAS'KE! *attrape Sasuke et cours avec lui un peu plus loin devant la maison*  
><span>Kushina<span>:*en les regardant* Ralala ces deux là , je me demande comment ils font pour supporter d'être séparés chaque année à Noël...  
><span>Mikoto<span>: Moi aussi, je me le demande.  
><span>Kushina<span>:Tu ne crois pas que cette année... On pourrait ne pas les séparer? Et passer Noël tous ensemble quelque part? Chez moi par exemple ...  
><span>Mikoto<span>:Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Le lendemain , le petit Sasuke se préparait pour aller toquer chez son meilleur ami. Ils étaient loin d'imaginer ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Au moment où il allait sortir , sa maman le stoppa net ,lui enfila un bonnet et une écharpe et lui tendit une paire de gants. Il s'était passé exactement la même chose du côté des Uzumaki. Sauf que Naruto avait foncé comme une fusée chez Sasuke sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait dehors. Sasuke, lui, était sortit et juste avant de se faire écraser par le petit blond , il avait regardé tout autour de lui et n'en avait pas cru ses yeux.

Naruto: *après avoir écrabouillé Sasuke* Bah ... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?  
><span>Sasuke<span>: Baka ! Pousses toi et regardes autour de nous!

Naruto s'exécuta et, après un certains temps de réaction, explosa.

Naruto: KYYYYYYAAAAAAAA C'EST QUOI ÇAAAA?

Ce qui tombait du ciel, il n'en avait jamais vu. C'était petit, blanc et froid. Ça avait recouvert tout le sol.

Sasuke: =W= On dirait des bulles ...  
><span>Naruto<span>: Des minuscules bulles qui "tombent du ciel" ... Et on peut marcher dessus. Eh Saskey! Je te lance un défi mouhahahahahahaha.  
><span>Sasuke<span>: Hn ... C'est quoi?  
><span>Naruto<span>: Si tu arrives à compter toutes les bulles qui tombent bah je te laisse faire un câlin au père Noël en premier tout à l'heure ... Mouhahahahahahaha j'suis sûr tu arriveras pas!  
><span>Sasuke<span>: Pff ... Je relève le défi !  
><span>Naruto<span>: Alors vas-y dit moi !  
><span>Sasuke<span>: Mmmh ...1 2 3 4 5 6 ... ... ...  
><span>Naruto<span>: ... Alors?  
><span>Sasuke<span>: Chuuuteuuh! J'essaie de compter dans ma tête espèce de baka!  
><span>Naruto<span>: -_-" Dit plutôt que tu sais pas compter après 6 ...  
><span>Sasuke<span>:Bien sûr que si que je sais!  
><span>Naruto<span>: A ouais? Bah alors vas-y, dit moi y'a combien de bulles ?  
><span>Sasuke<span>: -.-' Tssss ... Y'en a ... Euuuh ... avec un 6 et six 0 Voilà ! Quand je te dis que je sais compter !  
><span>Naruto<span>: Même pas vrai que y'en a avec six 6 et euuh zéro et euuh ... enfin comme ta dit!  
><span>Sasuke<span>:A ouais?Et comment tu peux en être sûr? Tu sais même pas toi-même combien y'en a!  
><span>Naruto<span>: Euh si euh ba euh ... Raaaaaah ... euuuuh ... -_-" On lui fera en même temps ...  
><span>Sasuke<span>:-_-" D'accord ...

Toute la journée, les deux enfants s'amusèrent sous et dans "les bulles" à tel point que malgré les appels de leur maman , les deux petits ne pouvaient décrocher leur attention des "bulles" qui tombaient du ciel. Ils daignèrent enfin rentrer quand le froid leur rongeait les joues et les doigts. Jusqu'à environs 20h, ils avaient raconté leur joie et leur surprise de la découverte qu'ils avaient fait ce jour-là, à leur mère et au père de Sasuke. Seul le père de Naruto était absent. Plus le temps passait plus le pauvre Naruto se demandait où était parti son père. Il demanda enfin à sa mère:

Naruto: Maman? Où qu'il est papa?  
><span>Kushina<span>: Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, il va arriver.

Naruto n'en fut pas plus rassuré. Tout à coup, on entendit la porte s'ouvrir suivit d'un grand "Oh Oh Ooooh!". Tout d'abord le petit Naruto espéra et cru que c'était son père mais quand il fut devant la chose, c'est tout autre qu'il vit. Un gros bonhomme habillé tout en rouge avec une loooooongue barbe blanche. Il ne fallu pas plus d'une seconde pour que Naruto reconnaisse le Père Noël et lui sauter au cou. Il remarqua que celui-ci avait des yeux d'un bleu profond et que quelques mèches blondes qui se battaient en duel à côté de ses oreilles. Mais quelqu'un vint interrompre les investigations de Naruto.

Sasuke: Narutoo!  
><span>Naruto<span>: Qu'est-ce qui a?  
><span>Sasuke<span>: On devait lui faire un câlin en même temps t'avait dit!  
><span>Naruto<span>: Ah...pardon Sas'ke...  
><span>Père Noël<span>: Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit Sasuke, tu peux quand même venir me faire un câlin et puis ce n'est pas tout, je vous ai ramené quelques surpriiiiises!  
><span>Naruto&amp;Sasuke<span>: YEEEEAAAAAAAAH! !

Le petit Sasuke vint rejoindre son meilleur ami dans les bras du Père Noël.  
>Le reste de la soirée ne fut que bonne humeur et rires. Jusqu'au moment où Père Noël devait partir. Le chagrin de Naruto fut vite remplacé par la soudaine et mystérieuse arrivée de son papa. Pour Sasuke, se fut que le Père Noël avait ramenés, qui combla sa légère peine. Après tout, il le voyait tout les ans.<br>La plus belle soirée de leur vie où ils re-racontèrent leur aventure du matin avec les bulles. En entendant cette histoire, les 2 pères éclatèrent de rire et expliquèrent à nos deux petits insouciants ce qu'était vraiment "les bulles" : de la neiiiiiige. Une barrière de l'insouciance tomba, bien d'autres allaient tomber, mais pas tout de suite.  
>10 ans plus tard, à la même époque. Le même décor, mais plus la même situation. Nos deux amis se sont plus ou moins perdus de vue, Sasuke ne sourit plus à la vie depuis la mort de ses parents et Naruto le voit souffrir de plus en plus, de jour en jour, n'osant plus aller le voir, tellement il a changé.<br>Mais un jour, alors que Sasuke était adossé à un mur, sous la neige tombante, fumant une cigarette, Naruto prit son courage à deux mains et alla lui adresser la parole.

Naruto: Hey Sas'key... Je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse...  
><span>Sasuke<span>: De quoi tu me parle toi ... ?  
><span>Naruto<span>: Combien y a-t-il de bulles qui tombent?

Sasuke esquissa un sourire.

Naruto: Joyeux Noël Sas'key

FIN


End file.
